Knot Or Not
'thumb|300px|Knot Or Not-YOHIOloidKnot Or Not '(Nudo O No) es una cover Vocaloid. Fue utilizada como el 3° Demo de YOHIOloid. Interprete: YOHIOloid Música y Letra: EmpathP Fotografía: EmpathP *Youtube *Nicovideo Letra Kanji= I say again You say again We two can be Much better than Just you and me I say again You say the end We too can be But you say no It can't be so 二人を繋いで　心の糸 なんとなく君の中に消えさやうの 僕に背を向けていた どうしよう？ 君に伝えられないもうよ Can't we just return To the way we were? Promise I won't try to change you Nothings left for me If I'm "Knot" to be Right here with you I say once more You say once more Was it a lie? You told me so I wouldn't cry I say once more You say no more We too can be But you say no It can't be so 不可能な願い　届かないよ 眠れない夜　窒息して　寂しくなるよ 僕に背を向けていた どうして 君に伝えられないもうよ Can't we just return To the way we were? Promise I won't try to change you Nothings left for me If I'm "Knot" to be Right here with you Every word you ever said Is echoing inside my head Every promise that you made Has broken into pieces It was lost so long ago And though I hate to say it's so I know it is not worth keeping 何も残してくれた さよなら 本当に大好きだから　ありがとう But we can't return To the way we were Promise I'll never forget you Nothings left for me I'm "Not" to be Right here, with you |-| Romaji= I say again You say again We two can be Much better than Just you and me I say again You say the end We too can be But you say no It can't be so Futari o tsunaide kokoro no ito Nantonaku kimi no naka ni kie-sa ya Uno Boku ni se o mukete ita Doshiyou? Kimi ni tsutae na rarenai mō yo Can't we just return To the way we were? Promise I won't try to change you Nothings left for me If I'm "Knot" to be Right here with you I say once more You say once more Was it a lie? You told me so I wouldn't cry I say once more You say no more We too can be But you say no It can't be so Fukanōna negai todokanai yo Nemurenaiyoru chissoku shite sabishiku naru yo Boku ni se o mukete ita Doushite? Kimi ni tsutae na rarenai mō yo Can't we just return To the way we were? Promise I won't try to change you Nothings left for me If I'm "Knot" to be Right here with you Every word you ever said Is echoing inside my head Every promise that you made Has broken into pieces It was lost so long ago And though I hate to say it's so I know it is not worth keeping Nani mo nokoshite kureta Sayonara Hontou ni daisuki dakara arigatou But we can't return To the way we were Promise I'll never forget you Nothings left for me I'm "Not" to be Right here, with you |-| Español= Aún no la tenemos! Categoría:Cover Categoría:Interpretada por YOHIOloid Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013